


I Watched Her Disappear

by Mnemah



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon 64
Genre: Canon, Door to Heaven, F/M, Feifu Faeries, Flowerbud Village, Harvest Godess, Harvest Moon 64 - Freeform, Keifu Fairies, Lucid Dreaming, Save the Vineyard, Wine, dance, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemah/pseuds/Mnemah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the poem "Watch Her Disappear" by Tom Waits, this is Jack's account of the "Save the Vineyard" scene in Harvest Moon 64. I like to play around with past and present tenses deliberately to confuse the reader.</p><p>Is this a dream? Is it a memory? Is it happening right now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Watched Her Disappear

Last night I dreamed that I was dreaming of you.

From a window across the lawn, I watched you as you undressed. Wearing only your sunset of purple, which was tightly woven around your hair, you moved within a realm of logic that only existed in this world.  
Wading through a pool of yellow bedroom light, the sunset on your head falls onto the floor, and your body is obscured only by your sheer curtains which match the mahogany wood in your room.

Now, the air is wet with sound... a distant fugue of a dog yelping, the adagio of summer cicadas. A concerto breeze resonates through the trees.  
And the ground is drinking a slow faucet leak from the storm's afterglow. Your house is so soft and fading as it soaks in the late summer heat.

Suddenly, a light goes on and the door opens. A black cat runs out on a stream of hall light and into the yard. A dampened lilac scent is faintly breathing the air as I hear your champagne laugh. You wear two lavender orchids; one in your hair, and one on your hip. The string of cerise and amethyst lights come on with the dusk, and you become drunk from their life.

Then, you dance into the shadow of the dark, vineyard tree and I watch you as you disappear.

I watched you as you disappeared.


End file.
